Driver assistance systems are being widely used these days in vehicles. These systems help a driver to be attentive to the road by providing various kinds of information to the driver of the vehicle. Typically, such systems are in-built to the vehicle and vary from vehicle to vehicle. Since these are in-built into the vehicle, hence are already calibrated and cannot be utilized for any other vehicle. Also, if such systems do require calibration it is not easy and requires sophisticated techniques and tools.
Therefore, there exists the need for a better universal solution to provide freedom of usage to users of vehicle.